Rogue
by ktoll9
Summary: Why are the men that are attracted to her always a bit roguish? Yes another angsty Ren x Kyoko fic. I just cannot get them out of my system.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! Thank yous to Nakamura Yoshiki for all of your inspiration and creativity.**_

 _ **Rogue**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _a person whose behavior one disapproves of but who is nonetheless likable or attractive_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Never in a million years did he believe he would be interested in a girl his age, but this particular one was an exception to the rule. She was humble, modest, stunningly beautiful, talented and passionate. She was everything he had ever dreamed that the perfect girl for him would be. Yuuto Takahashi was completely smitten when those gold eyes turned his way. Her soft shy voice caressed his ears and her gentle scent wrapped around his mind and left him in a haze.

There had been rumors that he'd heard throughout the past year or, so. Rumors that she was dating Ren Tsuruga, but Yuuto just didn't see that. Sure... when he started on this project with her, she had been a little sullen and distant, but over the weeks she had gradually cheered up. Yuuto smiled and waved, she returned the gesture. Besides, apparently Ren Tsuruga was gone and it was rumored that he wouldn't be returning to Japan. He had snagged a part in Hollywood. Yuuto decided that if he ever had a woman like Kyoko in his life, he definitely wouldn't leave her to the wolves like Tsuruga possibly did. He would be sure to have her firmly in his grasp before he left. No second guessing by others, she would clearly be his.

"Hi Yuuto-san." Her sweet voice quenched his daily thirst for her and a light dusting of pink colored her cheeks.

He smiled with lips and eyes. "Good morning Kyoko-chan. I always look forward to seeing you."

Her blush went a shade darker. "Umm... a-and I, you." She stuttered. "Have you eaten breakfast?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

He laughed. He had discovered that she was a big supporter of three square meals a day and a very vocal advocate of healthy nutrition. "Not yet, would you like to join me for lunch later?" He knew he had to trick her into dates. He just didn't call them that. He was sure she would eventually figure it out, probably when it was too late and he already had her in his grasp.

She looked up at the 183 cm, raven-haired, sapphire-eyed 18 year old. "Yuuto-san..." Her voice dropped a very sexy octave lower. "A growing young man such as yourself cannot afford to be skipping meals. Men do not stop growing until they are 25 and you are still only 18. You could stunt your growth. Of course I will be joining you for lunch and I will make sure that you eat nutritiously." She scolded.

He smiled slyly. "Well... then I look forward to lunch with you and your tutelage on proper nutrition Kyoko-sensei." He chuckled and beamed inwardly with pride regarding his sly maneuver.

He wondered as she walked away towards her dressing room if it would be too much if he got her a birthday gift. He had heard her discussing plans with her friend Kotonami-san a few days ago. He decided instantly it would be perfect. He smirked at the thought. He knew exactly what he wanted to give her. Her little forays into the land of fairy tales gave him an infinite wellspring of ideas, all centered around her love of fairies. Possibly even a little invite to the theater to see _**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_. Yes, he would definitely have his manager look into it for him.

* * *

He tried to keep up with news of her and everyday he fought with the desire to run back to Japan and sweep her into his arms, begging her forgiveness, but he just couldn't do that until he met his final goal. His goal to soar above the achievements of his father, Kuu Hizuri. Lory had warned him that this goal may cost him great sacrifices. He had asked him if the success was worth spending his life alone. What good was it, if you have no one to share it with? He had told him that now... It would quite possibly be a hollow victory.

He didn't believe it at first, but the more time he had spent away from her, the more he felt the soul crushing emptiness of his life. He asked himself every morning the same question... _"Why am I really doing this?"_. The image in the mirror never had a good answer.

Throughout the day his thoughts would wander to the woman of his dreams in Japan that he was allowing to slowly slip through his fingers, willingly. What was she doing right now? How was she feeling? Was she smiling for someone else? Was she happy? He could never answer these questions and their phone calls had tapered off considerably since last month. In their last conversation she sounded sad and distant. She had told him everything was fine and that she would do her best not to disappoint him. That's not what he wanted. He wanted her to tell him the truth. He became irritated and without thinking of the consequences, told her not to call unless she was going to tell him what was actually bothering her. That he didn't have time for pettiness. God...that had been a huge mistake. Not only did the calls taper off... to his horror, they stopped altogether. Why the hell did he do that?! Why?! Why couldn't he just come out and say it? Tell her he loved her more than life itself and drop this idiotic, never-ending, worthless, childish quest? He needed her with every fiber of his being.

"Yukihito... I need next month off." He sighed deeply. "I need a break." He told him finally.

Yashiro raised an eyebrow and cast an interesting side glance at him, then sighed. "For business or, pleasure?" He asked.

He gritted his teeth. He needed to tell him but, didn't want the lecture that came with it. "I think a bit of both. Although, I don't believe it will be very pleasurable." He told him.

Yashiro flipped through the entertainment magazine in his possession and caught sight of an adorable little golden-eyed blonde on a date with a blue-eyed raven-haired male. He quickly closed the magazine and tossed it on the coffee table as if it had burned him.

Ren noticed the quick and worry filled reaction, then picked up the magazine to find what he had been looking at. As his eyes fell on the page of the Japanese Entertainment magazine that Yashiro wanted to avoid, all of the color drained from his face and his body felt chilled to the bone.

"Ren... You know how these magazines always make things look and you know Kyoko-chan. She is in the LoveMe Section." Yashiro reminded him, attempting to placate his fears.

"Yuki... I need to go home." He told him with desperation in his voice as he left his dressing room with the open magazine on the table.

 **Japan's No. 1 Sweetheart, Off The Market?**

The title and photo spread that spanned many pages, that the men in America had missed, displayed Yuuto and Kyoko's photos of their many _'dates'_ and outings. One of them dining at a restaurant, another as they walked through the park. There was one on another page that made it appear as though they were kissing under his umbrella in the rain. The photographic evidence was pretty convincing to the unknowing eye or, was it exactly what it seemed?

The article, had either of the men read it, stated the name of her beau and that they had just started dating or, that's what had been guessed by all of their peers. Any man's guess was as good as the next, after all the same could have been said about her and Ren at any given moment. The only difference this time was that there were no statements or, denials coming from LME. No questions from televised interviews like he had to endure. What exactly was the truth and why had she just cut him off? Was it really because he told her not to call or, was it more?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

When Ren left for America, she was happy for him. Sure she was going to miss him. Of course she felt a little down, but it inspired her to work harder to make it to his level. She wanted that same success for herself. For months they kept in touch. They would call each other every other day and spend at least an hour talking on the phone, until that day... The day when everything became so completely clear to her. She had been browsing the internet to see if they were saying anything about his new projects and she found it. The photo that changed her life completely. The photo of him with his blond hair and green eyes, walking with his manager, Yashiro. The photo that told her everything she needed to know.

She felt betrayed, lied to, played with. The one man that she had come to love and trust so deeply was a character in a story she felt now she had no right to be in. He knew who she was, that was obvious from Guam. He was just like all the others in her life. Once again she felt duped, tossed aside. He had told her, once upon a time, that he loved her. He even kissed her. Then he lied to her and he left her. Just like her mother. Just like Sho. It hurt. It hurt so damn much more than before. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't bring herself to and that made it so much worse.

As they sat in the LoveMe locker room, Kanae demanded to know the reasons behind her darkened moods and under the gravest of penalties she finally caved and told her everything. Maria had been listening in and agreed with Kanae's final verdict. _**"Cut him out of your life, you deserve better and you have us."**_ At that very moment Ren Tsuruga made two very formidable foes and any man other than him, Yashiro and Sho Fuwa gained two allies, at least for now. At this point it was guilt by association and Lory barely escaped the list simply because he was like a father to her. That was the day he had told her not to call him and that was also the day she decided to take the advice from her best friend and Imōuto.

At first the pain had been unbearable. After a few weeks it turned into a dull ache, then a relative sense of peace and acceptance fell over her. She realized that she did have people that loved her, she had Kanae, Maria, Chiori, Okami and Taisho, oddly enough she even had Lory.

Initially she had believed that she had Kuu-Otousan but, she quickly dismissed that thought when she realized that he was Kuon's father and she wanted nothing to do with that mess anymore. She felt lied to by him and used. Used because he had her portray his own son to get him to speak to him. She was disgusted at the whole fiasco and was even a bit irritated at Lory for a short while for allowing it, but after Lory explained to her, after watching the video of her time with Kanae and Maria, if he had known any of the events beforehand, he would have never in his lifetime allowed it to continue. He would have never allowed the deceptions, relationships were built on trust and both men had severely abused that trust. According to him, if either ever wanted to have any contact with her they would certainly have to work for it and ask her directly.

* * *

Lory sat in his office, with the theme of the day being Ancient Greece, going through contracts and a myriad of ideas for the next love-filled holiday when his personal phone number rang. The name of the caller? Yashiro.

"Ah.. Yashiro-kun... What can I do for you this evening?" He asked.

Yashiro sounded a bit distressed and out of breath. "Yes... Takarada-san, I was wondering if I could find out Kyoko-chan's schedule. Ren will be coming back for a month and would like to spend some time with her."

Lory gritted his teeth and felt his anger and frustration well up. "NO...You tell him if he wants to meet with her, he will have to arrange it himself." He told him shortly.

"Um... Takarada-san? Did something happen?" Yashiro asked with worry.

Lory huffed. "Just tell him she knows who Corn is. Then tell him I said he needs to man up and that he is on his own with this one." Lory hung up the phone, leaving a very confused Yukihito Yashiro just staring at his phone wondering what the hell was going on in Japan.

Lory felt very satisfied with that call. Perhaps Kuon would get the message this time and stop toying with his favorite LoveMe #1. "I think it's almost time for her to graduate." He mused as he flipped through the magazine.

* * *

"Mo, Kyoko you do realize that he's been asking you out on dates... Not just innocent lunches and walks through the park. Right?" Kanae hinted. "The tabloids have you two as a couple."

Kyoko giggled. This was the best she had felt in a while and it was all thanks to Kanae, Maria and Yuuto. Especially Yuuto. He had successfully distracted her from all of the hurt. She felt comfortable with him and he made her feel special. She was beautiful, fascinating and sometimes he even slipped and told her she was sexy. The last one made her blush just thinking about it, especially with the look that accompanied that particular statement. The light touches and soft whispers made her heart race and her face and neck heat up. Sometimes she didn't know what to say around him and he would fix it by changing the subject to make her more comfortable. It was nice that someone was displaying his relationship to her proudly, even if she wanted it to be just friends. Telling the world, by his actions, that she possibly belonged to him; although, she had pointed out to him many times that she wanted nothing more, he was still trying.

"Yes Moko-san... I know they're dates." She smiled. "I don't think I mind so much anymore." She told her in a soft voice with a light blush.

Kanae nodded knowingly. "Do you like him or, is it more?" She asked out of curiosity.

Kyoko chuckled. "I do like him but, I'm not sure if want it to be more or, not. I just want to know what it feels like to be truly liked by someone that isn't actively lying to me or, trying to use me. Yuuto has been very honest with his feelings and it's kind of nice." She finished quietly.

"Alright... But if he ever hurts you like those two pigs did, Maria and I will make certain he is incapable of reproduction." Kanae warned.

Kyoko laughed and hugged her. "Thank you Moko-san."

* * *

Lory sat at his desk watching the day's security footage from the LoveMe Section. They were always entertaining. Better than a Soap Opera, he thought and yes... It was nearly time for two LoveMe Section graduations. Those girls were going to go a very long way. His thoughts drifted back to the stack of offers that had accumulated for his #1 that her modeling and behind the scenes acting on the set of Tragic Marker had garnished. There were several American film makers that were chomping at the bit to get their hooks into her for their movies. Konoe had pulled through for him on that one.

With Mio, Natsu, Momiji, the Fuwa boy's PV, her modeling and a string of various commercials, she had quite an impressive video portfolio that Konoe had been showing to his friends and acquaintances. The man was an excellent director and a genius at marketing.

"Two more movie requests. She is going to need a talented manager." Lory pondered as he sifted through the stack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Ren sat on the sofa as his current roommate, Yukihito made them tea, wondering why the atmosphere was so tension filled.

Yashiro cleared his throat nervously as he sat the tea down and took the seat across from him. "Ren... I called Takarada-san to get Kyoko-chan's schedule... Um... He's not going to help us. He told me no."

Ren shot him a confused look. "Did he say why?"

Yashiro nodded. "He said something strange. He said you would have to call her to arrange to meet her yourself."

"What?" Now he was really confused. Hadn't Lory been trying to get them together?

"He also told me to tell you... that... She knows who Corn is and that you're on your own." Yashiro quietly finished and watched Ren's face go completely pale.

His heart had dropped to the lowest possible part in his body and he felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach. "I see. That would explain a lot." He said quietly as he rose and left for his bedroom. "I'm going to bed Yukihito, I'm not feeling very well. Thank you for trying."

Yashiro just nodded in silence wondering what all of this meant. "Something isn't right." He whispered.

* * *

Kyoko stared at her phone as if it would bite her if she answered. "27 missed calls, 14 messages." She had turned it to mute after the first 5. "Should I even listen to them?" She pondered irritably. She sighed. She flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling of her new apartment. "Why is he calling me, when he's the one that told me to stop calling him? _**UGH!**_ " She growled. Why were men so infuriating? Why did it have to be so damn hard to just cut them out of her life. First it was Sho, then Reino and now Ren or, was it Kuon? What the hell was she supposed to do?! Who was it going to be next? What man was going to crawl out of the woodwork and try to make her life hell next time?! She was certainly thankful that she still hadn't given Yuuto a firm answer on whether she wanted to date him or, not. Friends she can handle, not much else at this point. She thought to herself as her thumb hovered over the number for her voice mail.

" _ **First unheard message : Kyoko... it's me... um... it's me Ren. I... I want to tell you how sorry I am. please pick up or, call when you hear this. There's so much... end of message." **_His voice was shaky and unsure.

" _ **Second unheard message : It's me again sorry. I.. I just need to talk to you... Please let me explain. I... I never meant to hurt you... I.. I um... god I don't know... end of message." **_He was beginning to let his distress seep through into his voice. She had never heard him this way the entire time she had known him.

"Big mistake." She whispered as she listened through half the messages, but it was like a train wreck... she just couldn't look away or, in this case... stop listening. The majority of his messages went as such, begging for a chance at forgiveness and when she heard the final message she was a complete mess. "I guess I'm _**not**_ over him." She sobbed into her pillow. That night she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Kuon walked out from his bedroom the next morning with pale complexion, dark circles under his red swollen eyes, five o'clock shadow, still wearing what he had been the prior day and completely mussed hair. Well, you know what they say... Misery loves company and there was plenty to go around.

"Well... _**You** _ look like hell." Yashiro shook his head as he handed him a cup of coffee. "Good thing you have today off."

Kuon nodded.

"I have a little bit of good news. I was able to get you the time off and I scheduled you a flight home on the 14th." Yashiro told him as they sat at the dining room table.

Kuon sighed deeply. "What's the point... She hates me now." His voice filled with despair. He almost sounded like a hormonal teen.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and tell you that this is something that can't be fixed over the phone. You need to face her. I'm guessing you're the illustrious Corn?" Yashiro guessed.

Kuon gave him a small nod.

"Care to explain? Maybe I can help." Yashiro gently prodded.

Kuon let out a deep sigh and lay his head on the table, then began to explain everything.

Yashiro closed his eyes and shook his head. "Well... I'm speechless. I honestly don't know where to begin with that. This is definitely something you need to talk to her about and apologize for in person. There's no way around it."

"What if she won't listen? What if she hates me?" He asked.

"At least you'll know and you won't be stuck in this limbo. You'll both be able to move on. You need to get all of this off your chest. If she hates you... you can walk away and start over. If she doesn't... Well then, you will quite possibly have a very wonderful woman that loves you, despite all of your flaws and is willing to forgive you for being a complete ass." Yashiro told him very honestly with a bit of a scolding tone.

Kuon rubbed his forehead and raked his fingers through his hair. "I suppose you're right."

 _ **BZZT... BZZT...BZZT...**_

Yashiro pulled on a glove and took out his phone. His eyes went wide as he quickly answered. He held up a finger to prevent Kuon from making any kind of noise. "Kyoko-chan! It's nice to speak to you again. How can I help you?... Yes... of course...Hold on just a moment, I need to get a piece of paper to write it down." He quickly grabbed a page from his planner and a pen, then began writing. "Uh huh... Okay... Yes... On the 14th... Right... I will make sure... I apologize for that... I... Yes... yes, of course..." He sighed deeply. "I'm very sorry Kyoko-chan... You really don't... Oh... Yes... No I'll... Of course not... Absolutely... Yes... I... No, but... Yes, I will make sure... It was nice hearing from you... Yes... thank you very much." He hung up and shook his head, then pinned Kuon with an icy look. "You are to go to this address as soon as you land in Japan. Do not get a hotel room first... Do not visit anyone else beforehand... Go directly to this address, no matter what time it is." He told him as he handed Kuon the little slip of paper with her address on it. "Don't screw this up or, I will hunt you down..."

Kuon felt an immense sense of relief wash over him and flood his mind. "Trust me... I want to fix this as much as, if not more than you want me to."

Yashiro narrowed his gaze at him. "Good, then go get cleaned up. I was ordered to make sure that you eat properly and get plenty of rest."

 _That's a good sign... Right?_ "Of course..." Kuon told him and went to prepare for their day off, feeling a little less despair than before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Kanae, Maria and Chiorin were dumbfounded. After listening to a, once again, completely wrecked Kyoko, they honestly didn't know what to say. Chiori was the first to speak. "Wow 27 calls and 14 messages? Just... wow."

"Mo! He's as bad as Fuwa..." Kanae hissed. "Don't fall for it."

Maria just shook her head. "No Kanae-san, he must really want to apologize. She should at least listen to him to make sure he's sincere. Find out why he did that. I mean it wasn't just her he's been lying to. There must be a good reason."

"Yeah, but to just leave like that and then tell her not to call him for petty reasons? It was really harsh." Chiori added.

Kanae huffed. "This is why I don't get involved with men and romance! It's a pain in the ass. People are a pain." She left the room in a huff.

Maria just looked at the teary Kyoko and patted her gently on the back. "I understand Onee-san." She whispered and went to get her a cool moist towel for her eyes.

Chiori couldn't stand seeing Kyoko like this. "The more I think about it, I agree with Maria-chan. What he did may have been harsh, but maybe you should hear him out." Chiori patted her on the shoulder and left for her next job.

Maria handed her the cool, wet towel and sat next to her. "Onee-san? You love him don't you?"

Kyoko was a bit speechless. She knew that she did, but the only person she ever said it to was Lory.

"You know he really loves you too? I can tell by the way he used to look at you when he was here. I don't think that kind of thing changes that easily. I'm sure there was a reason for him acting the way he did. You really should hear what he has to say." Maria explained to her. Maria had given up her crush on him when she realized what the special look he gave to Kyoko meant, it was a rough few weeks for her when it happened.

Kyoko sighed deeply. "Maria-chan, I honestly don't believe he's in love with me. Besides, when I was Bo... He told me that he had a girl that he loved. Someone that was 4 years younger and still in high school. He said that he wouldn't allow himself to ever tell her. So even if by some twist of fate he does really love me, he will never allow it. We can never be together." Tears started streaming down her cheeks again, remembering Corn's confession and Ren's words and this new bit of information brought Maria down with her as they clung to each other in comfort.

Kyoko was once again in a world of confusion. How could he say he could never be with the one he loved, then turn around and confess to her as Corn? How could he tell her not to call him, then call her and apologize? Why could he not make up his mind? What did he want her to do? It was ripping her apart.

* * *

Maria sat in her little office that Lory had set up for her long ago and stared at the phone on her desk. She really wanted to fix this, but these were adult matters. How on Earth was she supposed to go about this. She couldn't ask her grandfather, he was just as angry with Ren-sama as the LoveMe girls were. He would tell her to let him figure it out on his own, but that was the problem. If she left it up to him, her dearest Onee-sama would be the one to suffer and hadn't she suffered enough before? Wouldn't she close herself off like she did before? She didn't want her favorite person to be so completely miserable. She had to do something. So... She dialed the number.

" _Hello? Maria-chan?"_ He greeted wondering why she was calling.

She sighed, she could do this. "Ren-sama..." She answered in an even tone.

" _What did you need?"_ He asked in a gentle tone.

She sighed again. "Ren-sama... I need to speak to you about Onee-sama." There... It was out there.

" _Oh..."_ His voice sounded a bit sad.

She took a leap. "I know you love her and she loves you... So why do you keep pushing her away? Why did you lie to her?" She really needed to know.

" _Maria-chan... I prefer not to discuss this. Did Kyoko say something to you?"_ He sounded a bit peeved now.

"No... I remember the way you look at her and I've heard her speaking to Moko-san about you. It's obvious. She won't stop crying... You need to come home and make her happy again. I hate seeing her like this." Maria was starting to feel the tears well up.

" _I... I... I don't know what to say."_ Ren was speechless once again.

"Ren-sama... Don't make me choose between you and her. I love both of you, but if you're like all of those other guys that like her... I choose her. She deserves to be happy and everyone keeps hurting her. It's not fair. I'm starting to see why Kanae-san and Chiori-san don't want to fall in love. It's too painful and people don't treat you right." She sniffled and hung up before he could tell her he was coming home in a few days.

* * *

Ren just sat and stared at his phone after the unusual phone call from his favorite little sprite. Never for a moment did he think that Kyoko loved him and he certainly didn't expect Maria to be her advocate when it came to him. Now things hurt even more than they had before. Not only was he certain that he was hurting Kyoko, he was hurting Maria too. Why did everything have to be so damned complicated? He had just been told that the LoveMe #1 was in love with him and hurting because of him and he was also being essentially told by Maria herself that she was heading down her own path to being put in that Section of LME with the hideous pink garb... all because of him.

He banged his head on the table he was sitting in front of and chuckled wryly and sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He wanted to scream it was so frustrating being so far away. Never in his life did he dream that something like this could happen.

"Ren?" Yashiro asked as he returned to his seat in the little restaurant. "Why are you banging your head on the table and making a spectacle of yourself."

Ren sat up and tossed his head back then sighed. "I just got a call from Maria-chan...She knows everything. She's disappointed to say the least. How the hell did she find out?"

Yashiro shook his head. "Ren... We are talking about Maria-chan here. She's better at spying than her grandfather. Why do you think Takarada-san keeps Sebastian around 24/7? It's to keep Maria-chan in check. So... What did she have to say?"

Ren gave him a quick rundown of what was said in a low quiet voice.

"I see. Then I guess you really better fix this quickly." Yashiro commented as their meal was finally delivered to their table. Right now, at the moment, neither men felt like eating a single bite, so they stared at their meals and picked at their food before deciding it was a fruitless endeavor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Yuuto stood in front of the little flower shop waffling between buying her flowers for her birthday or, something a bit less romantic. She had been kind of down for the past few days and he wanted to cheer her up, but her birthday wasn't for another 11 days. Should he put the order in now or, go buy something else and hand deliver it to her? He gave out a long pensive sigh.

Many times the past week and a half, he had tried to trick her into another _'date'_ , but to no avail. She just wasn't falling for it anymore and his guise of bad nutrition wasn't working either. She seemed to be in her own little dark world at the moment and he had no idea on how to pull her back. What on Earth had put her there? She seemed to go from depression, anger and then oddly enough she would get this radiantly beautiful soft smile. That was the most puzzling and he wondered how he could capture that smile for himself. To keep that smile only for him and never let another man see it. To steal those lips and run his fingers through her silken hair.

He shook the errant thoughts from his mind. "Gotta stop doing that." He scolded himself and entered the little flower shop to place his order.

* * *

Kuon did as he had been told and made his way to the address on the little slip of paper that Yashiro had given him. He did not stop to get coffee. He didn't stop for food or, to change his hair or, put his contacts in. He went to the address of the apartment complex immediately after he had left the airport via cab. He had entered the security code to gain entry and now he was standing in the hallway trying to calm his nerves enough to knock on the door in the early hours of the morning. As he lifted his hand to knock, the door opened and surprised him. Standing before him was his beautiful little goddess. Her hair had grown quite a bit since he last saw her and she had lost weight. He felt a slight pain is his heart. Why had she lost so much? Was she not taking care of herself?

Kyoko's eyes went wide as they stood in the doorway staring at each other. "Corn?" She whispered as a tear slipped down her pale cheek. The newspaper she had opened the door to get, forgotten.

He dropped his duffel bag and quickly wrapped her in his arms. He buried his face in her soft hair and murmured. "God Kyoko... I am so sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over as he held her tightly.

"Why?" She mumbled into his chest and wiping her tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He kissed her crown. "Can I tell you somewhere a little less out in the open?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded and he picked up his bag and followed her in. "How long are you here for?" She had a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I have a month off." He answered hoarsely and cleared his tight, nervous throat.

"Umm... You can have my guest room." She told him as she showed him the way.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a bit of surprise. "I don't want to impose."

She snorted quietly. "I offered my guest room when I spoke to Yashiro-san. You would have done the same for me... I hope." She flashed a quick look that he had never noticed on her before.

He nodded. "I would." He told her as he placed his things in the room on the King-sized bed covered in a black, down comforter.

She opened the door to the connecting bathroom and turned on it's light and placed towels neatly on the racks. "Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes and there's coffee. I have today off... We can talk after breakfast." She had finally regained her composure.

He nodded nervously. "Kyoko?" He called to her as she turned to leave the room. "Thank you."

Her posture stiffened a bit and she nodded then left the room.

He let out a breath of relief. _Okay Kuon... So far, so good... She didn't slam the door in your face and she let you into her apartment_. He thought as he unpacked his things and organized his toiletries in the bathroom. It had completely slipped his mind that she allowed him to hug her in the doorway before she invited him into her apartment.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten, dishes were done, and coffee was served in the living room. They sat in quiet contemplation, each wondering what to say to the other or, even where to start.

"So..." She said.

He stared into his coffee cup. "Yeah..." He sat his cup on the small table, stood in front of her and immediately dropped into a dogeza. "Mogami-san... I know I do not deserve your mercy. I have lied and my behavior towards you was deplorable."

She sat in shock. How on Earth was she supposed to stay angry with him after this? She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to sit up. "Corn... Please... You don't need to do this. Please get up." She told him, flustered.

"No Kyoko-chan... What I did to you was unforgivable." He spoke into her carpet.

She closed her eyes. "Corn, please get up... I forgive you. You really don't need to do this. I just want to know why you lied to me and told me you loved me in Guam, then didn't tell me the truth when you found out how important you were to me. I don't understand. You told me not to call you, then you call me 27 times and leave 14 messages. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what you want from me." Her voice was even but, she was exasperated.

He sat up and took her hands in his, then began his story. In the end they were both in tears. Kyoko leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Kuon... I would have understood if you had told me from the beginning."

"I didn't want you to hate me Kyoko. I'm not a good person and I didn't want to shatter the happy memories of your childhood that you cherished." He confessed.

She cupped his cheeks and softly caressed his eyelids with her thumbs, then sighed. "I have flaws too, Kuon and you're the one that made those memories for me." She then placed a soft kiss on each eyelid and leaned in to hug him again.

"I really do love you Kyoko. I always have. I just didn't want to hear you reject me or, see you run from me." He confessed.

She sighed deeply and shook her head with her eyes closed. "You know... I've loved you since your acting test for Dark Moon and Corn for much longer. I may have been nervous around you but, I doubt I would have run from you or, rejected you. I might have had a hard time believing you, simply because I was a different person at the time. You did tell Bo that you couldn't have someone to love and it made me a little sad and confused." Her eyes went wide when she confessed her secret.

"Bo? Bo the chicken?" He looked a bit irritated. "What all did he tell you?"

She fidgeted nervously. "Um... He didn't tell me... I... I'm Bo. I'm sorry." She nearly banged her head into his as she attempted her own dogeza before he stopped her.

He held her in place by her shoulders and smiled softly. "It appears as though we both have secrets." He chuckled softly.

She looked up at him shyly. "You aren't mad at me?" She asked quietly.

He smiled softly and shook his head. "Can we get a restart?"

She nodded a bit nervously and gave him a small smile. "I think that may be in order."

He smiled and stood up. He bowed before her. "Hello, my name is Kuon Hizuri. Please take care of me." He looked up with a mischievous grin and watched her rise and bow before him.

"Hello Kuon Hizuri. My name is Kyoko Mogami, please take care of me as well." She smiled back as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"No more secrets?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No more secrets, Kyoko. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Although she had to work for the next month, he would still spend time with her. Kuon was going to make sure that the world knew that Kyoko Mogami belonged to Kuon Hizuri under no uncertain terms. Public displays of affection, dinners out, walks in the park holding hands, stolen kisses on the sets of her films and modeling shoots, escorts to and from work and hand delivered lunches during work accompanied by a rose everyday. Even if it was a bit embarrassing at times, it felt good to be doted on like that. After a few days, when she asked what she should tell them during her interviews he told her to tell the truth.

"The truth?" She asked.

He nodded and kissed her. "Yes... You tell them that... I, Kuon Hizuri, am your boyfriend and the man that wishes to marry you at some point in the future if you choose to deem me worthy and accept."

She blushed brightly as her eyes went wide in disbelief and she stared at him in shock.

He reached across the little café table and caressed her cheek. "I mean it, Kyoko."

* * *

Her face was everywhere. If not in her modeling ads, it was the ads for her movies and dramas or, her love life being splattered all over the news stands. First it was Tsuruga, then this Takahashi guy and now Hizuri. What the hell? Was she whoring herself out to these guys? Who did she think she was? There is no way these guys would show an interest in her for anything other than that. She wasn't much to look at and she was boring. She had to be putting out. That was the only explanation. Sho Fuwa threw his empty beer bottle at the wall across the room. He was getting sick of this and someone needed to let her know of her place. He had let her off her leash long enough. It was time for her to know who she belonged to.

"Shoko! I need you to do something for me." He was a bit slurred due to his little drinking binge and she could hear the irritation in his voice.

"What do you need Sho?" She asked tiredly hoping beyond all hope it had nothing to do with Kyoko-chan. He had been doing so well these past few months away from her; although, it had only been a break because he was on tour, but it was a nice break nonetheless.

"Find out where Kyoko is." He was unable to hide a malicious little grin that crept across his lips.

Shoko sighed. This was something she didn't want to do. "Why?" She asked dryly. His obsession with Kyoko was starting to wear her down. Especially since she discovered his behavior on Valentine's Day and his cornering her in the TBM parking garage after abducting her from school. Shoko had believed for a moment that it would all go away after her meeting with him in March.

Sho sat for a moment, searching for a valid excuse to see her and suddenly had an epiphany. "OH! It's her birthday soon and I wanted to give her gift to her." He lied.

Shoko narrowed her gaze. "Uh huh... Sure Sho. I'll get right on it." She told him insincerely. With that look on his face, there was no way she was going to be a party to this little fiasco, even if it cost her job. She liked Kyoko and no man should treat a woman the way she had discovered that he had been treating her.

"Well..." Sho grunted.

"Well what?" Shoko asked.

Sho snorted and rose to get another beer. "Go... do your job. Get your ass out of here and find Kyoko."

Shoko's eyebrow shot up, she turned and left his apartment, slamming the door behind her. "Not gonna happen." She whispered and made her way to her car. "I think I may need a change of scenery."

* * *

Yuuto stood there in confusion as he watched the tall blond male dote over the petite goddess. _When did this happen?_ He thought, filled with stress. _Okay... You know how she is. She probably doesn't even realize what he's doing._ He tried to calm himself with the thought. He clenched and flexed his fists. This was not going how he planned. He wanted to take her to lunch again today and try to further his relationship with her. How was he supposed to do that with _Blondie_ honing in on his territory? So he took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. Maybe he'd get lucky.

"Kyoko!" He called as he approached. "Hey." He greeted with a winning smile and a sparkle in his eyes. He dropped the honorific to let the other male know where he stood.

Kuon narrowed his gaze at the young interloper.

Kyoko smiled and gave a slight, polite bow. "Hello Yuuto-kun. Oh! I would like for you to meet my boyfriend." She smiled brightly and took Kuon's hand. "Kuon this is my co-star Yuuto Takahashi... Yuuto-kun, this is my boyfriend Kuon Hizuri."

"Hizuri?..." Yuuto felt like all the air had been drawn out of the room. "Sorry, but are you any relation to Kuu Hizuri?"

Kuon wrapped his arm around Kyoko's waist and pulled her a little closer to demonstrate to the young upstart his dominance, then chuckled. "Why yes... He's my father." He said with a big gentlemanly smile that made Kyoko flinch inwardly.

Yuuto gave them both a pensive look. "I see." His voice was deceptively calm and cordial. "I suppose you won't be joining me for lunch or, dinner then?" He smirked at Kuon with a gleam in his eyes.

Kuon's gentlemanly smile turned up a notch. "I'm very sorry... She has plans for this evening." He answered for her then escorted her to her dressing room.

At this point Kyoko felt like she was going to hyperventilate. _What the hell was that? I made it very clear I only wanted to be friends!_ "Kuon... I... I'm so sorry! I.. I thought he and I were only friends. I tried to make it very clear to him. I don't know why he just did that."

Kuon chuckled. "It's okay Kyoko. I know." He told her as he pulled her from her dogeza and caressed her cheek. "I believe you." He gave her a gentle, chaste kiss and breathed in her scent as he held her closely. "hmm...Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked.

"Oh! You're right!" She exclaimed as she bustled around, gathering her costume and ducked behind her changing screen as he sat on her sofa shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

As he stood in front of her dressing room door, he was perfectly livid. Since when did she have the right to go parading her relationships around town? She was his property and he was going to make sure she knew it. Here and now.

 _Screw knocking, she doesn't have the right to that courtesy._ Sho Fuwa slammed open her dressing room door and stormed in. "Kyoko! What the hell..." He was unable to finish his sentence, due to the shock of seeing Kuon sitting on her sofa while she was half dressed behind the changing screen.

Kuon stood up angrily in surprise that the rocker would have the nerve to come barging in and Kyoko shot out from behind the screen covering her bare upper half with the blouse that she was supposed to wear for the next scene.

"Shotaro! **GET OUT!** " She yelled as Kuon grabbed him by his neck and pushed him through the doorway and slammed the door shut then locked it.

Yuuto leaned against the wall near her dressing room watching the blond singer make a spectacle of himself as Sho began yelling profanities and slamming his fists on her door.

He cleared his throat to get Sho's attention. "Excuse me..."

Sho stopped and turned. "What the hell do you want?"

Yuuto cocked his head and a glint came to his eyes. "Me?" He snickered. "I want you to leave Kyoko alone." He told him in a calm even tone. He may not be able to insert himself as a boyfriend at this point, but he could definitely be a friend to her and this ass was pissing him off.

"Mind your own damn business." Sho hissed. "It's not like the little slut will give you the time of day anyway." Sho taunted. "What? You trying to get into her panties too?"

* * *

Kyoko was ticked. She stomped back behind the changing screen to finish dressing and tuned out the sound of Sho's banging on her door, then it stopped. She buttoned her shirt as she and Kuon heard the murmurs of Yuuto speaking to him. She finished quickly and began to open her door when Kuon stopped her.

Kuon shook his head. "Let security come get him." He suggested.

A loud thud against her door came and the talking stopped. It was an eerie silence. Kyoko looked at Kuon in worry and he nodded. She quickly opened her door to find Sho completely out cold on the floor and Yuuto standing in the hallway flexing and shaking his hand.

"Guess he's not as tough as he thinks." Yuuto commented with a chuckle.

Kyoko looked at Yuuto then back at the unconscious Sho, then back at him and asked. "Yuuto-kun... Why?"

Yuuto chuckled. "I didn't like what he said about you." He winked with a smirk, turned and left to find some ice for his fist, leaving Kyoko and Kuon staring at his back as he proudly walked away.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Why does it always come down to someone getting hit?"

Sho groaned in his unconscious state.

Kuon chuckled and shook his head. "It's a guy thing, Love." He gently took her arm and led her to her set explaining to her along the way how he wanted to do the exact thing that Yuuto just did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

If the little display between Sho and Yuuto at Sunrise Studios, wasn't enough to convince Kuon he needed to get a ring on her finger and keep her by his side, then the vase of pink roses with a fairy pick in the center from Producer Yuki Kuresaki and the enthusiastic greeting from Hiromune Koga cinched it when they got to the set of Sacred Lotus.

Kuon sighed deeply as he sat waiting in her dressing room as she filmed her scenes. "I knew that other men were attracted to her but..." He whispered as he stared at the vase of two dozen pink roses. He was definitely feeling the pressure. "How many others are there that she hasn't realized?" _(A/N: Muahaha, how many indeed.)_

When Kuon left for America, he had thought that the only men in Kyoko's life he would have to worry about were Sho and Kijima. He knew that she would never go back to Sho and he felt fairly certain that Kijima wouldn't be allowed past Kanae Kotonami's radar due to his playboy ways. He wanted to kick himself for being so naive.

"Mo, Kyoko! Just tell me." He heard as the door to her dressing room opened.

Kanae stood in the doorway behind Kyoko. Kuon felt the sting of her glare as her eyes fell upon him. "Kyoko... What is this useless piece of male flesh doing in your dressing room?" Kanae hissed with a low growl.

Kuon flinched. _I deserved that_... He thought as his eyes found a very interesting dot on the floor tile.

Kanae pulled her from the room and slammed the door. "Mo! Kyoko why? Hasn't he hurt you enough?" Kanae glowered.

Kyoko sighed. "Moko-san... I love him. He took a month off to make things right. He apologized sincerely and I forgive him."

Kanae furrowed her brow and a frown fell upon her lips. "Kyoko... I honestly don't know what to say! I'm speechless... Why would you allow that man back into your life. Do you think he won't do it again? Lie to you? Mislead you?"

Kyoko's eyes dropped to the floor and she sighed. "Moko-san... He was sincere when he apologized. I think he deserves a second chance and he loves me."

"MO! What am I going to do with you... Fine, but if he hurts you again he will have to answer to me and they won't find the body parts." Kanae pulled her into a hug.

Kyoko reveled in the uncharacteristic attention her best friend was showing her. "Moko-san... Thank you for doing this for me." She told her as little happy tears escaped her eyes.

Kanae pulled away and patted Kyoko on the back. "I need to go get changed. I'll see you tomorrow for our lunch?" She asked as she started to walk away.

Kyoko smiled. "Of course. Don't forget... Maria-chan and Chiori will be joining us."

"Yeah... yeah, whatever. See you tomorrow." She called out as Kyoko entered her dressing room.

* * *

"Hi Kyoko-chan! Who's your friend?" Yuzuru Fukamizu called out to her as she walked through the doors at LME.

Kuon raised an eyebrow. _Him too?_ He sighed inwardly. _What is going on? Has Lory been trying to set her up?_ He glowered trying not to show it. In fact, yes. Lory had been trying to set her up and it had been with four of the top ten most wanted men in Japan: Hiromune Koga, Yuzuru Fukamizu, Reiji Taruyanagi and Masahiro Yoshizawa. This little list didn't even include the men she worked with in the past that had known her. Boy was Kuon in for a treat when he escorted her to TBM for her night of Kimagure Rock later. "Oh... Fukamizu-san... Um... It's nice to see you again." She stammered a bit. "This is my boyfriend Kuon Hizuri. Kuon... this is Yuzuru Fukamizu."

Yuzuru eyed the tall blond man from top to bottom as if sizing up the competition. So, She goes for the exotic foreigner type huh? He smirked and held out his hand to the foreigner. "Nice to meet you Hizuri-san. I hope you're enjoying your stay in Japan? Wait... You wouldn't happen to be related to Kuu Hizuri, would you?"

Kuon sighed inwardly and held out his had to shake the competition's offered hand. "Actually he's my father." He told him. _How many other people am I going to have to tell today? Well had to happen sooner or, later. At least they haven't made the Tsuruga connection yet_. He smiled.

"Well... It's very nice to meet you Hizuri-san. I was nice seeing you again Kyoko-chan." Yuzuru smiled softly and gave her a bow then left.

Kyoko turned to Kuon with a nervous expression and she also seemed a bit flustered to him. "Kuon..."

He smiled gently and took her hand. "What is it Kyoko?"

"I am so sorry... I never noticed before. I... I honestly didn't realize there were so many trying to get my attention." She stammered. "I... I'm sorry Kuon." She whispered. In fact, she only just started noticing today as they went from workplace to workplace. She found it strange that most of them had been the elite of the entertainment world. She wondered if perhaps Takarada-san had anything to do with it.

He patted her head and chuckled. "Kyoko... If you had noticed sooner, you wouldn't be Kyoko-chan." He finished with a quick peck on the lips before escorting her to the LoveMe locker room.

* * *

The couple was completely immersed in their conversation of the day's happenings when they entered the gaudily decorated pink room. Neither notice the little blonde time-bomb sitting on the sofa reading the atmosphere of the couple and the room.

"Kuon-sama... Onee-sama." The tiny female voice greeted.

Kuon looked up in shock, wondering how Maria knew.

"Oh please... You've been all over the internet since you left. Did you actually thing Onee-sama and I wouldn't figure it out?" She asked in a tone that would make Lory shiver.

Kuon sighed in resignation. "I'm very sorry Maria-chan. Other than my parents and Boss, you and Kyoko are the first to know."

"You could have trusted us." Maria groused.

"I'm sorry Maria." He was now kneeling before her and bowing his head as he took her tiny hands in his.

She bopped him on the crown. "Fine... But don't ever lie to us again. Got it?" She told him with a forgiving smile, then threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We forgive you Kuon-sama." She looked up and gave Kyoko a watery smile over his shoulder, watching Kyoko nod in approval.

"Thank you Maria-chan. No more secrets. I promise." He told his little friend.

The door to the LoveMe room flew open and heart-shaped confetti and rained down upon the trio. Lory entered with a big smile and his voice bellowed. "Kyoko... Kuon... I would like to see you in my office. Maria, I think we should let them get ready for the day." Lory then turned and left the room as quickly as he had come in, this time with Maria in tow.

Kuon chuckled. "I suppose he would find out sooner or, later."

"Is everything going to be alright? He sounded a bit angry with you, the way he said your name Kuon." Kyoko was a bit worried.

"It'll be fine. He's probably a ticked I didn't let him know I was in town." Kuon explained. He really wasn't supposed to be wandering about Tokyo as his blond self without letting Ten or, Lory know.

Kyoko grabbed her new LoveMe button-down shirt from her locker and put her bag in. "I'm going to go put this on." She held up the shirt as she entered the changing room.

Kuon nodded and sat on the sofa.

"There, that's better." She announced as she walked out of the changing room clad in the bright pink button-down shirt and her jeans that she had worn in. She hung her civilian shirt in her locker and brushed her hair. "All done." She told him as she shut the locker door, taking care not to get anything caught in it.

"Ready?" He asked as he rose from the sofa.

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." She told him as she opened the door and he kissed her cheek. She blushed furiously. "Kuon..." She whined.

"Sorry... Can't help it. You look so cute today." He told her as they made their way to the elevator and their ride up to Lory's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

When Kuon and Kyoko finally arrived at Lory's office, she was told to see Sawara-san about her new offers and sent on her way and Kuon was left alone with Lory in the Lion's den. To say Lory was angry was quiet possibly the understatement of the century. At that moment, when Lory's assistant returned to tell him that Kyoko had entered the elevator, Lory launched into a tirade about what had happened while he was gone. He warned Kuon that if he wasn't completely serious about her, he wouldn't even be acting in dog food commercials and he would most certainly be more than happy to explain why to Kuu and Julie.

Kuon winced. "I get it Boss. I know I screwed up and how badly I did it. You don't have to worry. I don't plan on leaving here until it is fixed." He finished with a certain determination in his tone.

"Kuon... I'm sorry, but as much as I like you and the fact that you are my godson, I will not be helping you in any way on this. This is going to have to be 100% all you." Lory warned him. "If you mess this up, you have no one to blame, but yourself."

Kuon nodded. "I know." Kuon looked at him with a glint in his eyes. "Boss... Do you know where I can get a ring?"

Lory raised an eyebrow and smirked, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote an address for him. "They do great work, quickly." He told him as he handed it to him.

"Thanks Boss." Kuon gave him a small bow and left to find Kyoko to take her to her next appointment and then to her dinner with the other LoveMe girls. He ran his fingers over the little slip of paper in his pocket that would come in very handy while she was preoccupied.

* * *

As the girls waited to be seated at the quiet little restaurant that Kuon had dropped them off at, Kyoko felt an unholy, familiar chill crawl up her spine. Chiori's eyes went wide and Kyoko spun around and Maria just stood there in shock at the whole scene.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "What do you want Beagle?" She asked dryly, remembering his botched confession after Valentine's Day.

Reino smirked and caressed a lock of her hair. "Just wanted to see how you were holding up Akazukin-chan." He voice was rich and velvety, causing one of the two LoveMe girls accompanying her to blush.

"Too bad I didn't poison that chocolate." Kyoko murmured.

Reino chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Kyoko ground out impatiently in a low voice, trying not to cause a scene.

He pulled a bouquet of 12 parrot tulips from behind his back and knelt before her. "Happy Birthday, a bit early." He told her as he held out the flowers.

Kyoko groaned as he placed them in her arms and quickly made his exit with a smug grin on his face.

"MO! What was that?!" Kanae demanded to know. Chiori was still uncharacteristically swooning a bit.

"Onee-sama? How do your know him?" Maria added.

Kyoko sighed in frustration as they were being led to their table in the back of the restaurant for privacy. "That was Reino from Vie Ghoul."

"I know who he is... Why is he giving you flowers for your birthday?" Kanae asked as the girls took their seats.

Kyoko hung her head as she sat the flowers on top of her purse. "He confessed to me after Valentine's Day." She remembered the whole fiasco. It still irritated her. "He liked Mio a bit too much. He been pestering me ever since."

"Well, if you don't want the flowers... I'll take them. I would be a shame to throw them out." Kanae told her casually in a disinterested tone.

Kyoko looked up at her from where she had buried her head in her arms at the table. "Really Moko-san?" She asked in a thankful, pleading voice.

"Of course, it would be a waste of money to throw them out." Kanae reasoned as Kyoko handed her the flowers, beaming with gratitude.

Chiori and Maria just sat there and stared at the pair.

"Does Kanae-san like Reino?" Maria whispered to Chiori.

Chiori just shrugged her shoulders.

The little group's discussion then turned to more interesting things. They placed their order with the waiter and chose to forget the little event, so they could enjoy the rest of their outing.

* * *

Kuon sat in the little room, looking over the wide array of trinkets that were presented to him. So far he hadn't seen anything that caught his eye or, reminded him of Kyoko. He looked up at the jeweler and asked, "Do you have anything a bit less traditional?"

The jeweler smiled at him and pulled another display that contained 8 more rings with various stones as the centerpieces. The he saw it. It was her, it was perfect. A white gold ring with an heart-shaped Iolite centerpiece. The stone was offset with diamond encrusted filigree on both sides and screamed Kyoko. The matching bands were single rows of alternating white diamonds and Iolite stones in white gold. "I want this set."

"Do you know the size you need, Hizuri-san?" The jeweler asked. "We may have it available for you by tomorrow afternoon."

Kuon sat and thought for a moment. "I think she's about a size..."

The elderly gentleman held up his ring sizers and Kuon pointed. "I think that one should do." He told him as he pointed to the size he thought was closest to Kyoko's.

"Very well... Let's get your's now." He told him as he slipped it onto Kuon's third left finger. "If it doesn't fit her properly, just bring her in and we'll have it resized for you." He told him as he wrote the information down and scribbled out his receipt, then placed the chosen set onto a little velvet tray for safe-keeping.

"Thank you so much." Kuon beamed one of his true smiles. "You've been a big help."

The elderly gentleman smiled softly and nodded. "Tell Lory I said hello."

* * *

"So does Kuon know about Reino?" Kanae asked as they window shopped after dropping Chiori and Maria off back at LME.

Kyoko froze. "Um... No, I didn't really think to tell him." She sighed deeply. "He is going to be so angry." She said with despair seeping into her voice.

Kanae shook her head. "Why? Do you like Reino or, something?"

Kyoko looked at her in shock. "Why on Earth would I like that stalker?" She asked indignantly.

Kanae held up her hands in surrender. "Just asking. So why would he be so angry and why do you call him a stalker?"

Kyoko then told her about her many experiences with him and what he had done up to this point and how Kuon had reacted to him on his first encounter.

"Wow... If that's the case, you should definitely tell Kuon." Kanae advised. "Or, he will just worry about you."

"I suppose you're right, Moko-san. I should tell him later." She really, really, reeeeaaaalllllyyyy didn't want to even mention the Beagle, but she didn't want to look like she was hiding it either.

* * *

He crept up behind her as she sat with her best friend discussing the events of the day at the little ice cream shop.

"Well... I think you should tell him as soon as possible to avoid any misunderstandings." Kanae told her.

"Yes, yes... I know Moko-san. I will. I just don't want him to be mad at me." Kyoko answered with a bit of dread seeping into her tone.

Kuon's eyes locked at the mischievous smirk on Kanae's face. "Well... I should be going now. Don't forget." She told her as she gathered her things to leave and patted Kyoko's shoulder as she left. "Oh, so nice to see you again Hizuri-san." Kanae added in a sickeningly sweet tone, then waved good-bye to the horrified Kyoko.

Oh my god! How much did he hear? "Kuon... Hi." She stammered.

He sat next to her at the table. "So, what was it you needed to tell me?" A little bit of the Demon King was seeping out with his Gentlemanly Smile.

Kyoko flinched, then sighed. "The Beagle stopped by to wish me a Happy Birthday when I was with the girls today." She told him with eyes shut, then peeked to see his response.

Kuon tensed up. "You're okay aren't you? He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked worriedly and took her hand in his.

She shook her head. "No, he just gave me flowers, but Moko-san took them. You know her... She thought it would be a waste of money to just throw them out."

Kuon laughed as he gently caressed her cheek. "Don't worry Love. I'm not angry with you. You can't help it if you have a stalker fan."

Kyoko looked at him a little shocked. "I didn't really think of it that way."

"So... Do you have any plans for your birthday?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"No... Maria's going to visit her father this year, so I thought I would just help out the Taisho and Okami at the restaurant." She told him casually as she stirred the ice cream that had melted into a green goop.

Kuon nodded. "Well, would you mind spending it with me?" He had plans... Big plans.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

He chuckled, then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Of course not. Why do you think I'm here right now? I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I have to go back."

The reality of him having to go back to America had just come crashing down on her with his words. "Oh, I forgot you had to go back." She told him in a small disappointed voice as she stared into her bowl.

He raised her face to look at him gently by her chin. "I'm not staying away this time." He told her in a determined tone.

"Kuon, don't disrupt your work just for me." She told him feeling guilty.

He smiled gently at her. "I'm not. I'm doing it for purely selfish reasons."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

The time of her birthday had arrived and Kyoko was nervous. Kuon had promised her that he had something special planned for her and she wasn't quite sure she was up for it. She sat on her bed as she tried to gather the courage to face the unknown that her day would bring. Her phone rang and she grabbed it from her bedside and answered.

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Onee-sama." Maria chirped over the line.

"Maria! Happy Birthday to you too. How is your visit with your father going?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

"It's wonderful. We're leaving for Disneyworld in a few minutes and I wanted give you a call to say Happy Birthday. We'll be staying there for a few days once we get there tonight." Maria informed her.

Kyoko smiled into the phone. "Well I hope you have fun." Kyoko told her.

"I need to go now Onee-sama. Our flight leaves in a few minutes. I love you! I'll see you after the New Year." Maria told her happily.

"Alright Maria, have fun." They ended their call.

Kyoko sighed deeply, placed her phone on the nightstand and slowly brought her feet to the side of the bed and tried to sit up. She just wanted to avoid today and be lazy. She groaned and reminded herself that Kuon had plans for today. "Okay... Got to get up." She pulled herself up forcefully and stood. She made her bed and left for the kitchen to make coffee for Kuon and tea for herself, not thinking about being in her nightgown. Bare feet padded quietly to the kitchen, not noticing the extra item in her living-room.

"Good morning Princess." Kuon wrapped his arms around her from behind, fully dressed and ready for the day.

Kyoko blushed furiously, realizing she was dressed only in her nightgown with Kuon's arms lovingly around her. "G-good Morning, Kuon." She stammered. "I'm making coffee if you want some."

"Sounds good." He kissed her on the cheek. "Dress casual today. I'm taking you out for breakfast and I want you to be comfortable." He smiled as he poured his coffee and her tea.

"Do I get to know where you're taking me?" She asked with curiosity as she added her cream and sugar.

"Nope." He smile mischievously and kissed the tip of her nose. "But first..." He started nervously. "I have to give you your Christmas present." He told her as he pulled a little box out of his pocket and gave it to her.

She looked up at him wondering what it was. "Kuon... You didn't have to give me anything. You being here is enough for me." She told him as he placed the little blue satin cube in her palm. She looked at him then the box.

He looked at her expectantly.

She opened the little cube to find a beautiful little ring with a heart-shaped "Corn-stone" as the centerpiece and surrounded by tiny diamonds. She gasped. "Kuon?"

He smiled. "It's a promise ring. I want you to know my intentions. This is my promise to you." He held up his hand to show her his matching ring. "I promise to you... that soon I want to ask you to marry me. I want to promise to you that I am forever yours and always will be and I want to promise to you that what happened before will never happen again..." He ended in a whisper close to her, pulling her into a hug. "I love you and I don't ever want to be without you ever again." He told her sincerely.

Kyoko looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded silently, kissed his cheek, gingerly took the small ring from its box and gave it to him.

He took her small hand, placed the ring on her finger and gently kissed it.

She smiled and hugged him tightly, then whispered in his ear. "I promise you to not jump to conclusions. I promise to only be yours and I promise to say yes when we are ready." She smiled brightly. "I love you, Kuon."

"I love you too, Kyoko." He smiled radiantly. "Now, go get ready. I've got a full day planned." He hugged her again and let her go. She still hadn't noticed the large new centerpiece in her living-room by the window. He smiled wondering when she would notice.

* * *

Even in jeans and a soft sweater, to him she was breathtaking. She still hadn't noticed the item in her living-room as he shuttled her out the door of her apartment. He helped her into his car, that he had retrieved from Lory the day after his meeting with him and made sure his precious treasure was safely buckled in before they began their day of togetherness and merriment. While they were away, during their day, he had arranged for their Christmas dinner at her apartment. It had been one of the very few things that Lory agreed to help him with. Kuon knew his limits and cooking a Christmas dinner was far beyond them. He wanted her Christmas celebration and Birthday to be perfect.

Their day would start with a delicious breakfast at the little restaurant where they first ate together. They would then share a nice little walk through the park on their way to the amusement park, where they would spend their day playing and enjoying the rides. They would then make their way back to her apartment where Jelly Woods would be waiting to doll up Kyoko like a modern princess and prepare her for her first trip to the ballet. Finally they would end their evening with a nice traditional Christmas dinner, courtesy of Lory Takarada, at her apartment, then exchange gifts. Although, he thought he was the only one that would be giving the gifts.

"Kuon... It's beautiful." She gushed as she twirled admiring the dress' reflection in the three-way mirror. "It's fit for a princess."

Kuon chuckled. "You are a princess, Love. Happy Birthday."

"But... Wasn't my ring my birthday present?" She asked a little worried on him spending more on her than she was comfortable with.

Kuon shook his head. "No... The ring was my promise to you. Did you forget? The dress and today was your birthday present and tonight is your Christmas present." He explained in a no-nonsense tone.

Kyoko gasped. "But, I still didn't get to give you your gift."

"I have your promise and you. That's all the gift I need." He smiled gently as he caressed her shoulder then kissed her cheek.

Kyoko blushed. "Well, you're getting it anyway." She grumbled. "Tonight after dinner." She pouted and used the puppy dog eyes on him that he had once used on her, but hers were far more effective.

Kuon sighed defeatedly. "Alright... Just this once."

Kyoko squealed in glee and did an excited little jump, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

She never believed she would find a ballet that she would love more than Swan Lake, but The Nutcracker definitely climbed its way to the top of her list. It had princes, a fairy, a rat king and rat soldiers and so much more. She was completely enthralled the entire time. Kuon basked in the sun that was his Kyoko that evening.

During the time that she and Kuon were separated, she had gained a bit of recognition for the roles that she portrayed and her modeling. For this reason many were very interested to find out more about her life and for this reason she had also climbed steadily to the top five actresses the men of Japan wanted to cuddle, kiss, date or, protect. She being at the top now also attracted attention. People wanted to know who one of Japan's Sweethearts was dating, officially and this was the main reason that there had been a horde of paparazzi waiting for her and Kuon to exit the theatre after the ballet performance to enter their limousine.

They exited the theatre to flashes of cameras and aggressive voices all around. "Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan! Are you dating Kuon now?"

She looked up at Kuon and he nodded. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She knew that this was coming sooner or, later. She smiled prettily and nodded. He took her hand in his which caused the reporters to notice the matching promise rings they both wore.

"Kyoko-chan, is that a promise ring? Could you tell us more about it?" A couple of the reporters wanted to get the biggest scoop.

Kyoko closed her eyes to think of what to say and Kuon kissed her temple causing the cameras to go off once again and the crowd to get rowdy again.

Kyoko held up her palm to quiet them. "I appreciate your attention, but Kuon and I are celebrating Christmas and my Birthday together tonight. If you have any further questions please contact LME on Monday and arrange an interview. We just want to enjoy a nice quiet evening together." She was very polite about it and she had acknowledged them. They had expected her to be more evasive like most starlets, she wasn't. Because of this, the sea of reporters parted and allowed the happy couple to enter their limousine without trouble and out of courtesy, they didn't even follow. They would however, be practically storming the building of LME on Monday morning.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't recognize you." She huffed into the living-room, still not noticing the new addition.

Kuon chuckled. "Princess... Tonight was your night to shine. I'm glad they didn't notice me." He told her as he removed his shoes and jacket.

She sat on the sofa in her pale blue evening gown with her arms across her torso, then she noticed the faint glow behind her. She turn and finally saw it. A 244cm pine tree fully decorated in blues and whites, with lights, fairies and snowflakes. She gasped. "Kuon!?"

He smiled gently and sat next to her. "Do you like it?"

She nodded vigorously with happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kuon... I love it! It's so beautiful." She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

They both grew silent for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. Kuon leaned in and gently nibbled her plump lower lip as her eyes fell shut. The kiss started slow and gentle, caressing every millimeter of each other's lips, then slowly turned hungry and passionate as his tongue gently parted her lips. Kyoko let out a small moan and a little gasp, but allowed entry. The kiss was heady and deep. Their hearts beat furiously and their minds were completely devoid of all thought, but each other and the kiss.

"I love you, Kyoko." Kuon finally whispered in a hoarse voice as they slowly pulled away from each other.

She blushed prettily. "I love you too, Kuon."

Kuon cleared his throat. "I think we better eat our dinner before it gets too cold." He warned, trying to steer away from the thoughts in his mind.

"Yeah..." She agreed as she removed herself from the lap she was now firmly planted on. With all of the naughty thoughts running through her brain, she thought it would be a good time for a break.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

They awakened the next morning cuddled together in their pajamas, snuggled into the thick down comforter on her bed. Kyoko was the first to awaken. The wonderful smell of Kuon permeated every corner of her mind and left her feeling more relaxed and well rested than she had felt in months. She breathed him in deeply and snuggled into him more. His sleeping body turned into hers and pulled her more closely. A dreamy smile crossed his lips and he sighed. His green eyes slowly opened to meet her gold.

"Good morning Princess." He smiled, she giggled.

"Good morning Fairy Prince." She greeted after their innocent night of cuddling in each other's arms; although, had either of them know what the other was thinking, it probably wouldn't have been so innocent. She blushed a little at the thought as she turned to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a playful voice as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back in.

She giggled. "Kuon... We both need breakfast and I have to work today. Plus... I'm sure all of those reporters will be waiting for us at LME, so I have to figure out a way to get to work without being swamped."

He groaned in protest and let her go. She left for the kitchen and he for the guest bathroom to prepare for their day.

As Kuon stood in front of the mirror and washed the shaving cream from his face, he admired the Iolite tree of life pendant that she had made for him. He smiled. This was one necklace he would not be taking off if he had any say in it. He admired the little stone leaves that were threaded onto the gold wire branches that twisted down into a thick trunk and wound around into a circle at the end of the gold chain. She was quite talented in everything she did. He honestly believed that she could do anything if she set her mind to it. He wanted to marry her, but he didn't want to rush her and he wanted to speak to her mother and foster parents before they made that leap. He wanted her to be completely comfortable with the idea first. He knew that the age of consent was a little different than the US, but he wasn't exactly sure of how different. He would have to ask Lory before he made any plans on it. He wanted it to be perfect for her. No more mess ups. He nodded at the man in the mirror, finished washing his face and stepped into the shower.

* * *

"Ugh..." He groaned. Why was it so hard to get what he rightfully deserved lately? What was it with these women?

"But Sho-chan... I... It's just so embarrassing. I'm not sure I'm ready for something like that." The well built little ravenette told him in a small voice.

Sho leaned toward her closely and caressed her face and neck. "If you really love me the way you say you do... It wouldn't be such a problem for you... Now would it?" He purred seductively.

Mimori furrowed her brow in as deep of thought as was possible for her. She sighed in resignation. "I... I suppose you're right. You love me... right?" She asked quietly and he saw a way in.

"Yeah... sure." _whatever_ , he added mentally.

She smiled nervously and nodded in consent.

Sho leaned in quickly and roughly kissed her, celebrating mentally, his victory. "You taste so good." He told her as his hungry mouth traveled up and down her neck and the top of her breasts that were exposed by her low-cut blouse.

Mimori nervously shivered in anticipation, hoping she wouldn't regret giving the man that she loved her most precious possession as he pushed her to her back on the rough fabric of his sofa and placed himself comfortably between her legs. She blushed as his hands began to roam from her bare arms, to her clothed breasts, down to her waist and finally found their way beneath the fabric of her silk skirt. She gently moaned into his mouth as his hand dipped into her lacy panties and caressed the soft skin of her femininity. "Sho..." She breathed in sharply.

"Shh..." He wanted to cover her mouth. He didn't want to hear her shrill voice. It would spoil his fantasy. He covered her mouth with another kiss to keep her silent as he freed himself from his leather pants and moved her panties to the side.

She gripped him tightly as he roughly plunged in. Tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks, but she was happy. This was with her perfect man. He had chosen her for this and she loved him. Was it supposed to be this quick or... disappointing? No... She wasn't here for herself, she was here for him. It didn't matter. It was supposed to be this way. It was supposed to hurt, she had been told. Just seeing him satisfied was enough for her. She told herself after he had finished and left to clean up in the bathroom.

He came back into the living-room with a small hand towel and tossed it at her. "So you can clean up before you leave." He told her and went into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

She was confused. Wasn't he going to kiss her or, cuddle her? All he did is finish and bring her a rag to clean up with? Something clicked in her mind. She finally saw it... He was a selfish, using bastard. Is this why Kyoko-chan hated him? Is this what he wanted from her? She finally understood. She rose from the sofa and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she was finished she wordlessly gathered her things, gave him a knowing look, turned and walked out of his apartment slamming the door behind her, never to look back. Her first stop on the way home would be to procure a certain little pill that would prevent her from making this mistake any bigger than it had to be. No one else needed to know.

* * *

For Kyoko, it had to be the most confusing event that had ever occurred to her. Mimori Nanokura had stalked up to her, stood before her in the halls of LME and bowed before her only days after her birthday.

"Kyoko-chan... I am sorry. I just wanted you to know that." She told her with sincerity.

Kyoko looked at her in confusion. "Mimori-chan?"

Mimori sighed. "I just signed with LME and I didn't want there to be bad blood between us, since I'll be in the LoveMe Section for awhile."

Kyoko looked at the girl with pity and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright Mimori-chan. I promise." She told her as she held the sobbing girl in her arms. "Not every man is like that." Kyoko had a hunch at what happened, but couldn't have guessed the magnitude of the damage.

Mimori nodded and slowly pulled away. "I tried so hard." She told her as Kyoko led her to the LoveMe locker room, then sat her on the plush pink sofa.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Kyoko gently prodded as she grabbed her a cold bottle of water and a damp washcloth to cool her face.

She looked at her with her innocent eyes and burst into tears again. "I did something really stupid! I gave him something I shouldn't have. I thought he loved me. He just used me." She sobbed.

Kyoko was taken aback. "That's what he does Mimori-chan." She told her as she sat next to the girl and gave her a comforting hug.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Kuon entered. He had heard crying and he was worried about Kyoko. "Kyoko? Is everything okay?" He asked softly as he witnessed her comforting Mimori on the sofa.

Kyoko nodded. "Kuon? Could you give us a few minutes? I'll meet you at LA Hearts."

He nodded. "Sure." He smiled at her gently and left the room.

Mimori looked at her with a bit of awe. "Senpai? Is that Hizuri-san?" She asked.

Kyoko blushed and gave he a tiny nod.

"You never had any interest in Sho at all, did you? How could you with him around?" Mimori commented.

Kyoko giggled. "I suppose not, but I hadn't been interested in Sho for a very long time. He was never more to me than just... I don't know... Maybe a brother? I guess. However, I was never more than just a maid to him and a disposable one at that." She explained.

Mimori gave a tiny growl. "He's such a jerk!"

Kyoko laughed. "Yeah... Sometimes I think he was born that way. Are you going to be alright?"

Mimori nodded. "Thank you Senpai. I do look forward to working with you." She gave her a small smile. "You should go to Hizuri-san before he starts to worry about you."

Kyoko smiled and started to leave. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Mimori nodded and started to gather her things to leave with her. "Thank you Kyoko-san. I appreciate the comfort."

Kyoko patted her on the back as they left the room. "Anytime for a fellow sufferer of the Pink Curse."

They both laughed and went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

He watched from the table he had chosen as his goddess entered the little cafe LA Hearts and wondered how quickly he could wrap things up in the US. He had been thinking for awhile about taking only movies. The time he forced himself to spend away from her had nearly broken him and now he knew of the pain it had caused them both. _Perhaps it was time to have Yukihito make arrangements to come back to spend some time at home_. America just wasn't his home anymore.

"Everything okay now?" He asked as she took a seat and sat her bag next to her.

She nodded. She still seemed a bit irritated as she took the menu and perused over it.

"New LoveMe member?" He asked casually.

"Yeah. Today was Mimori-chan's first day." She sighed. "Another victim of Sho." She rolled her eyes.

He nodded and carefully watched her for her old reactions. There were none. "She going to be okay?"

She chuckled. "I suppose if I can recover... She most certainly can. At least she wasn't forced to grow up with him."

He thought of telling her his plans, but decided to keep it a surprise. He didn't want any little bumps in the road to disappoint her; however, it wouldn't hurt to reveal a small portion. "I really miss it here. I missed you the most." He whispered to her.

She smiled softly. "I missed you too."

"I'm thinking of splitting my work between here and there. I think maybe I kind of took on too much all at once." He commented then took a sip of his water.

"Kuon... Are you sure? You have so much you wanted to do there. Isn't being here going to take away from the time you need over there?" She was getting a little distressed. She hoped that what had happened between them wasn't his reason for this decision.

He shook his head. "No... I was starting to get stressed out and burned out. And being without you was starting to take it's toll on me. I can't stand the thought of being so far away for so long. Kyoko... I love you." He took her hand in his across the table. "I'm not willing to sacrifice you for my career."

Her brow furrowed and her eyes softened. "I don't want you to give anything up just to be with me, Kuon."

He smiled softly. "I wouldn't be giving anything up and you are far too important for me to not be near you."

She nodded.

"Besides, movies only take about three months of filming anyway and it's not like I have to be on set every single day. Plus they pay more than dramas and I have my contract with R'mandy." He told her in an upbeat tone.

She sighed. "Kuon... Don't give up anything for me. I'm working hard on my goals too." She smirked. "Besides, I just might meet you in Hollywood very soon."

He looked at her curiously.

"Sacred Lotus went international. They want me to spend a few days next month recording the English dubbing for Momiji." She told him excitedly.

His smile lit up. "What? That's wonderful! Congratulations Kyoko!"

* * *

"And how is your English?" Lory Takarada asked his prospective new employee.

"I am fluent sir." She answered nervously.

He smiled triumphantly. "Good, good. I have the perfect temporary charge for you, the person I originally wanted for her is out of the country at the moment. Her debut will be spectacular." He told her as he pulled out a stack of offers ranging from modeling, to acting and singing. He opened the employee's file and announced. "These are her talents." He handed her a printed sheet of what he knew the girl was capable of. "And this is what she has been trained in." He pointed to a long list of qualifications. The new manager's eyes went wide, she never suspected. "Surprised?"

She nodded. She was excited. She had never dreamed of having the honor of having such a talented charge when he had stated that she would be the manager to the LoveMe Section.

"Now... I just need you to help me find the ones in this stack that are going to give her the most exposure and the highest income." He instructed as he handed her half of the stack.

"Absolutely Sir. I would be honored." She told him excitedly as she started separating the offers.

* * *

Sho Fuwa was livid. First Kyoko had deserted him, then Mimori walked out on him after what he considered to be great sex and finally his manager Aki Shoko, had tendered her resignation then disappeared on him. Aki moved out of her apartment, changed her phone number and was nowhere that he could find her. What was it with the women in his life abandoning him? To make things worse, the new manager they gave him was a man. So not cool. How on Earth was he supposed to have the image of a desirable, young, virile man if his manager was a man? Who was supposed to take care of his needs now that Poochie and Aki was gone? The thought had occurred to him to visit Kyoko at her stupid period drama, but he hadn't been able to find the time. Perhaps he would do that later. Her Gaijin boyfriend couldn't be everywhere all of the time and the idiot that sucker-punched him _(Yeah, that was it.)_ wasn't in that drama, so he didn't need to worry about him. It's not like she had men everywhere. Not that plain boring girl.

* * *

Never in all of his life did he believe he would be in this predicament. Beads of nervous sweat were pouring over his brow, one blade was on his throat and the other firmly against his belly, ready to slice at any moment. "Kyoko?" He croaked out nervously as she stared into his eyes expressionlessly.

"Momiji! Stand down." Koga called out to her, knowing full well how into her character she got while on set.

Kyoko backed away and disappeared into the shadows.

"Cut! Damn-it, Cut! Who the hell is this idiot that stormed onto the set while we were filming!?" The director cursed and spat angrily.

 _T-that's why she attacked me?_ He thought finally letting go of the fear that had run rampant through his body and nearly caused him to lose control of all bodily functions on the spot. "I was just here to see Kyoko." He croaked out.

The director turned to her direction. "Kyoko-san? Do you know this young man?"

She looked at Sho coldly. "We are acquainted Kantoku; however, He seems to be under the misguided impression that it is more than business. I appeared in one of his PV's last year and he seems to believe that gives him privileges beyond the set."

Producer Kuresaki walked over to her and asked just above a whisper. "Kyoko-san, is this young man a stalker?"

"I am NOT a stalker!" Sho hissed indignantly.

Kyoko thought for a moment of all of his past and recent activities where it concerned her. "Now that I think about is Kuresaki-san, I suppose he is. He has been showing up at all of my drama tapings, some of my photo shoots and somehow he has even gained access to my personal phone number. Which by the way, I have had to change several times." She looked straight at Sho and let a little bit of Natsu out. "Fuwa-san... You know to contact me for business through LME. I've already made it clear to you, I do not wish to see you personally. Please stop attempting to contact me." She turned and walked back onto the set where Koga was.

Director Morizumi turned to the two martial arts trained stunt men that he had on stand-by for the scenes today and raised an eyebrow. "Gentlemen... Would you please make sure Fuwa-san finds his way to the exit."

Noticing the real, but not real weapons the two men were sporting, Sho decided to approach her some other time. Perhaps when she was alone and not armed to the teeth. He would have a word with her on her recent behavior if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Kyoko sighed deeply. The day was finished, the final scenes for Sacred Lotus were finally done and Kuon would be picking her up in a few moments. She was a little sad about it all being done. She was kind of going to miss Momiji, but she wasn't going to miss all of the dark feelings that the character had been steeped in.

A soft knock was heard on her dressing room door. "Come in." She called from the little sofa she had laid on while waiting.

"Hey Sweetheart." Kuon smiled as he entered. "How was your day?"

She groaned.

"That bad huh?" He sat next to her as she sat up and began to gently rub her shoulders.

"Not so much filming. I just... we had a cockroach infestation today." She confessed. She didn't want him hearing it from someone else. She heard him growl softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to hide the irritation.

"I'm fine. They escorted him out; although, Kantoku Morizumi called Takarada-san to inform him that I had a stalker." She said in a small voice, a little bit ashamed it had gone that far.

Kuon chuckled. "Well... He is."

She sighed. "I know... It kind of just occurred to me today."

Kuon stood and held out his hand after grabbing her bag. "Come on... Let's go get some dinner. My treat."

She took his hand and smiled. "Can we go to the Darumaya?"

"Lady's choice." He smiled as they left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Honestly... If you had asked her even six months ago she wouldn't have believed she was having this conversation. This was her reveal to her boss, all of her past troubles that she had so desperately tried to avoid. Lory Takarada wanted the whole scoop. Every last little detail of her connection to Sho Fuwa. Thankfully Kuon was sitting next to her to lend his support. She started from the very beginning, from when she had been first left with the Fuwas until now.

To say Lory was appalled at the young man's treatment of her, would be the understatement of the century. Kuon was equally miffed. Had he known even half of this he would have taken care of the menace himself. What made it worse was the fact that his new addition to the managerial pool had stood by and witnessed some of this mistreatment and not lifted a finger to put a stop to it.

"So, Mogami-kun... You're telling me that Aki Shoko was present when he struck you?" He asked in a calm even tone.

She nodded.

"And she told security that you were a risk to Fuwa-san and had you ejected from the building? She never once attempted to stop him from harassing you?" He asked and she could feel the anger billowing off of Kuon. "And he also abducted you from school during your time as Setsuka?"

She nodded as Kuon wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Babe." He whispered to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lory nodded, then opened a large drawer in his desk. "I will take care of this, but for now I want you to look through these offers at home. Kuon, I want you to help her look through these." He told them as he pulled out a large stack of offers and handed them to Kuon. "You have the next couple of days off. Now, go home... relax and enjoy each other." He smiled as he watched the couple leave.

He leaned back in his seat and pressed the intercom button on his phone. "Aimi-san, could you please contact Aki Shoko and have her in my office as soon as possible? There are a few questions that I need for her to answer."

"Of course Takarada-san." She replied.

Lory opened up his little black book of contacts and flipped to a specific page. This is something he needed to look into. The arrogant little ass that had been stalking Kyoko was escalating in the boldness and the abuse. To him, it was only a matter of time before Sho Fuwa did something that he would regret more than just tossing her aside. Lory wanted to put an end to this and possibly make an example of him. Show the world that you do not mess with Lory's children.

* * *

As they nibbled on their dinner and leafed through her countless offers, they had noticed a very common theme to them all.

A wide smile spread across Kuon's lips. "Kyoko... Have you noticed something about all of these requests for you?" His tone was bordering on a sneaky mischievousness.

"Hmm?" She said absentmindedly as she flipped through the script before her.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Kyoko... They're all for feature films... by American directors." He pointed out.

Kyoko's eyes went wide at the realization. She hadn't actually been paying attention to that, she had been reading through the offers and scripts to see if she found the parts appealing. She quickly flipped through the others. "Kuon! You're right." She felt her heart in her throat. "They all are... every last one of them."

He chuckled. "I suppose this means you're getting an international debut." He smiled softly and kissed her temple.

* * *

"Show her in Ruto..." He said grimly. This wasn't something he wanted to do. He had such high hopes at first, but from what he had discovered and what Kuon and Kyoko had told him, keeping her would be a liability. He couldn't have a manager in his pool that would allow her charge to walk all over her or, be coddled by her. From what he had been told by numerous sources, Aki Shoko had provided her young male charge with female entertainment. She had essentially stalked Kyoko for him, provided him transportation to harass her, then blatantly lied for him, thus damaging Kyoko's reputation at Fuji Studios by having her ejected as a dangerous fan after he struck her. He was livid.

"Hello Takarada-san." She greeted with a smile.

Lory looked up at her pensively. "Shoko-kun... Please have a seat. I have some pending matters that I need cleared up and I believe you are the only one that can give me answers."

Aki Shoko had a very bad feeling about the mood in the office. "I will help as best I can Takarada-san."

"Good, good. I need honest answers from you. The questions I need answered are some very serious matters." He told her in a serious voice.

She nodded. Something was wrong, very wrong. She was starting to feel very nervous.

"Shoko-kun... I have spoken to a few people about some accusations that have been brought to my attention about Sho Fuwa. Now, how you answer these questions is very important." He told her, eying her reactions. Looking for lying behavior.

She cleared her throat. "Um... What did you need to know Takarada-san?"

He leaned back on his seat. "Well, there are a few incidents actually. The first being a small matter of you lying to security about Kyoko-chan's status as a celebrity after being interviewed by Japonette Scoop. I believe you're familiar with it. It did result in a cut on her face and a small bruise after Fuwa-san had struck her. I believe the security guard told me... let's see here" He shuffled through some papers. "Had his manager not told us she was a dangerous stalking fan we wouldn't have thrown her out of the building." He read off the paper.

Aki paled. She remembered the incident well.

"Ah, here's another. 'His manager told me that I would be his date for the evening, but when I came back to tell him that I was pregnant, she turned me away like I was a common prostitute.' There are actually several like that." He told her tiredly and presented a stack of papers.

She honestly didn't know how to respond. "I... I..."

Lory raised an eyebrow. "Shoko-kun... I really must know. What exactly were your plans for Kyoko-chan when you were his manager?"

"I... I just wanted him to be happy." She told him in a small voice.

"And to make him happy, you would have been more than willing to destroy Kyoko-chan in the process?" He asked seriously.

"I... I..." She was still trying to process what was happening.

"Shoko-kun... I cannot in good conscience allow you to manage any of my talents at the moment." He told her in finality. "However, I do have a position for you in the LoveMe Section if you choose to accept. You wouldn't be allowed to manage yet, but you would be assisting other managers until you learn exactly what being a manager actually means."

She sighed in resignation. She knew that Akatoki wouldn't take her back and if any of these things got out to the other agencies, she would never manage talents again. "I'll accept your offer Takarada-san." She quietly told the floor that she was examining as she wrung her hands nervously in her lap.

"Very good... I need you to report to the managerial pool, then the LoveMe Section head, Sawara-san." He dismissed her.

BZZT...BZZT...

He answered his phone. "Takarada-san... Your lawyer is on line 4."

"Thank you Aimi-chan." He told her, hung up and transferred.

"So what do you have for me, Ryuu?" He asked.

The phone was silent for a moment. "Hey Lory." He chuckled. "Let's see... Considering what you told me, you're going to need at least three restraining orders against Fuwa-san. One for Kyoko-san, one for Mimori-chan and another for Shoko-san. You may need one for Tsuruga-kun also. From what it sounds like, this young man has some serious issues and just speaking to him isn't going to solve things. You may need to take legal action at some point." He finished.

Lory sighed deeply. He really didn't want it to go this far. "Alright Ryuu. Draw those four up and contact his agency before we decide to file. Maybe they can talk some sense into him. Oh, and make sure you send them that detailed file on him that you sent to me. I think they need to know what their talent has been up to." Lory reminded.

"Will do Boss. I'll give you a call with the results." He hung up and left Lory to ponder the coming storm.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

He had only one week left in Japan with the love of his life, so why was he awakening with a smile that could rival the nearest star? Simple, she would be joining him in America very soon. Her contract was in the process of being transferred to the US branch of LME. Yukihito had called him last night to tell him about his new charge and thank him for the pay raise. Very soon all of her offers would be forwarded to him to sort and he was already organizing her schedule for when she arrived.

Kuon's parents had excitedly invited Kyoko to stay with them during her stay and her work visa had been approved for 5 years. After her dubbing for Sacred Lotus, she would be joining him. His mind was abuzz with the preparations he wished to make.

Kuon rolled to his side to watch his angel in her sleep as the soft light of dawn caressed her delicate features. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his caress on her cheek and hair. "Good morning Love."

She rolled to face him and smiled. "Good morning Corn."

He leaned in and gave her a quick morning kiss.

"So, what are you in the mood for breakfast?" She murmured as she snuggled into him.

A lusty look crossed his face and he smirked. He quickly caught himself before she looked up. "Anything you make is good, Kyoko."

She smirked at him. "So... If I decide to make octopus and boiled frog, you'll be okay with that?"

He chuckled. "Touché Love, touché. Alright, I suppose a nice traditional breakfast of your favorites is fine with me."

She sat up and kissed him on the nose, hopped out of the bed and straightened her pajamas. "I'll cook, you make the coffee." She told him as she bounced to the bathroom and shut the door.

He flopped back down on his pillow and smiled. "I suppose I should get up."

* * *

"What do you mean she's no longer part of LME?" He hissed over the phone into Takenori Sawara's ear.

Sawara sighed in frustration. He really didn't like dealing with this young man. He had no manners. "Just what I said Fuwa-san. She belongs to TME International."

"There is no such thing. You're making things up. You just don't want me talking to her." He spoke to him like a petulant child.

Sawara sighed. "Fuwa-san... If you want her in your PV... Have your manager call her new company and speak to her agent."

"Well how do I do that?" He asked in frustration. He knew his manager wouldn't do it. Not after the lecture the CEO of his company gave them. "Fine!" He hung up.

"What the hell is TME International?" Sho groused as he navigated his way to their website, that he couldn't make heads or, tails of since it had been in English. He was now cursing himself for making Kyoko and Mimori do his homework. Thankfully there was a translate function on his web browser. "What the hell?" He growled as he forced himself to look at her fan page the agency had put up. His mouth went dry as he noticed the number of hits it had. "No way!" He exclaimed as he scrolled through a collection of photos they had of her and the list of her talents and accomplishments to this point. "Why would _**they**_ have her now?" He just couldn't figure it out. He just couldn't understand the implications. It would only be a matter of the release of her debut movie, she would be an international superstar and Kuon would accompany her.

* * *

"So... I know you're staying with my parents, but have you given any thought about moving in with me?" He asked a bit nervously as he picked at his fish.

She smiled and tapped his plate. "If you keep picking at your food like that, I won't have much of a choice. I'll have to, to make sure you eat properly."

He gave her a feigned shocked look. "I resent that." He told her in mock indignance.

She tilted her head with a curious look. "You resemble that?"

He laughed gave her a peck on the lips. "Cheeky aren't you?"

"So, now that you don't have Momiji or, Natsu, what will you do until it's time to leave?" He asked out of curiosity.

She took a bit of tofu and looked up at him in thought. "Hmm, I have some modeling shoots and commercials to take up my time until then. I have a few interviews for both of the shows. I suppose I will try to spend as much time as I can with Moko-san and Chi-chan before I have to leave." She sighed.

He smiled softly. "You're going to miss them, aren't you?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Yeah... I think I'll miss Moko-san and Maria-chan the most."

"Well, I don't think Maria will give you a chance to miss her. Her father is the head of TME International. She might just get over her fear of flying to go with you." He told her.

She looked at him in surprise. "I don't think she would do that."

"Kyoko... You're her Onee-san. If you heard half of what she said when she called me, you would be convinced." He stood, grabbed his empty plate and gave her a kiss on her crown.

* * *

How could it be? How could it possibly be that she was making her international debut and he wasn't? He was better than her. He had more talent. So many people had told him. Why were his new manager and the president of his company now telling him that his music just wasn't unique enough for the American market. Hadn't Shoko told him over and over that he could do just that? Now they were telling him he just wasn't good enough? He was #1 on the charts for Kami sake! They had to be lying. There was no way Kyoko was good enough to go to America when he wasn't. There was no doubt in his mind now that she had slept her way to the top. There's no other way he saw that she could climb so quickly, not when it had been so difficult for him.

He stormed around his apartment and threw anything that had come into reach. He was going to stop this fiasco if it was the last thing he would do. An idea came to mind and a sinister grin crossed his lips. There's no way she would recover from that. People just didn't see women in the industry the same way they saw men. He was going to have fun ruining her. He pulled out his phone and called his manager to schedule an exclusive interview with _**Boots** _ magazine and then one of the sleaziest talk shows he could think of. These people would do anything to get a scoop and they didn't care if it was the truth or, not. They told him he couldn't approach her, they never said he couldn't talk about her. This was going to be fun...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

For the last couple of days there had been a strange feeling of uneasiness in the air around LME. Lory and Ruto could feel the coming storm, they just weren't sure what it would entail. Kyoko felt paranoid, like she had to keep looking over her shoulder or, around every corner. Kuon was on edge, he was leaving in a few days and he certainly didn't like leaving Kyoko feeling like this. Something was going to happen. They all knew it in their bones.

Takenori Sawara was the first to discover it on his way to work this morning. He had stopped at the little coffee shop on the way to work and proudly displayed on the front page of Boots Magazine was the headline... _**Kyouko Slept Her Way To The Top.**_.. See inside for details. Sawara was infuriated. Anyone that knew Kyoko, knew that she was a very talented hard worker. He grabbed the magazine, slammed the payment on the counter and stormed out. He whipped out his phone and dialed his eccentric boss as he buckled in and started up his car.

"How can I help you this fine morning Takenori?" Lory asked from the back of his limo on the way to LME.

"Boss... You need to pick up a copy of Boots this morning." Sawara advised.

Lory sighed. "I have it waiting for me on my desk... Who is it this time?"

"You aren't going to like it...It's Kyouko-san and apparently they interviewed someone claiming to be her friend. It's disgusting. I could barely read through it, it was so horrible." He told him in a distressed voice.

"Not to worry... I have countermeasures for occasions such as this." He consoled the talent section manager then hung up.

* * *

Lory sat at his desk as he read the embellished truth that Sho Fuwa had fed to the press-sharks. He had told them that she was a bastard raised by his parents and promised to him as a wife. He told them that she shamelessly followed him to Tokyo and when she didn't get what she wanted from him, she left him cold to find another man to work on. He told them how she had lured in and deceived Ren Tsuruga and toyed with Reino from Vie Ghoul _(after all, they couldn't say anything in her defense while they were in California and New York respectively)_. He then went on to tell them how she used men to further her career. How she had broken his poor fragile, innocent heart. How she had lied about loving him and turned to this Kuon Hizuri.

What made things worse was the fact that his TV interview revealed more lies to the public. They questioned her virtue on live television. Slandered her character and since he was a well known artist, people believed him. How could the seemingly innocent Kyouko do something like that. It didn't matter that she had directors from every project standing up for her defense, it only confirmed to them that she was sleeping with them. When Aki Shoko and Mimori Nanokura came forward, they were labeled as disgruntled employees that had been spurned by him.

It wasn't until Kuon Hizuri came forward and revealed himself as Ren Tsuruga did they start to do a little research into Sho Fuwa. When Kuon came forward and defended her honor to the public, other well known celebrities began to step forward also. It had been revealed that Sho Fuwa had been a jealous, stalking, abusive ex-friend. He didn't even have the rank and privilege of ex-boyfriend. Sadly the damage to her reputation had been done. The seeds had been planted. The public would never view her in the same way again.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt to see her this way. He wanted to take her out of the country immediately and wash away everything that had been done. So Kuon arranged a meeting with her mother. In this meeting he promised to care for her and do everything in his power to protect her. Her mother agreed and signed the papers giving her daughter the freedom to make her own decisions and handed them to Kuon. He returned that evening to tell Kyoko his plans.

"Kyoko... I want you to go back with me." He told her as he sat her down on her sofa and took her small hands in his.

She looked at him nervously. "But... I still haven't gotten permission from my mother and I still need to pack everything up."

He pressed his lips against her palms and smiled. "I... I hope you aren't angry with me... But... I kinda already did for you. I... Um... I promised your mother that I would take care of you and she kind of gave me this." He told her sheepishly as he presented her with her emancipation papers.

"Why Kuon? Why would you do that?" Her brow was furrowed and her voice broken.

"I love you Kyoko. I can't stand to see you being treated this way. I want you to come with me. They don't care about all of that stupid stuff where I'm from. They don't judge people by things like that. Please say yes. I don't ever want to live in a place that treats the woman I love like she's less than human." He begged as he pulled her into his arms.

She took a deep breath. "Okay..." She said in a small voice.

"God! Thank you Kyoko. Thank you so much. You won't regret this." He let out a sigh of relief and they both laughed.

"Kuon... I really don't have time to pack everything up." She told him.

He smiled. "Don't worry... Just pack your clothes that you want to take and Takarada-san said he would do the rest. All you really need to do is relax and give Kanae-san and Chiori-san your new address."

The next few days were a whirlwind of packing her bags and spending time with her friends. At this point she had inspired Kanae and Chiori to strive to meet her in America. Maria had decided to finally go with Kyoko and Kuon to stay with her father.

* * *

"Ren-san... Will you be coming back?" The reporter yelled the question from the crowd at the airport.

Kuon looked at the woman as he held his Kyoko closer to him. "No... I will not."

The gaggle of reporters gasped at the revelation. "Kyoko-san, what do you have to say about everything? About Ren-san leaving you here?"

Kyoko smirked a Natsu smile. "Who said he is?"

"Well he just did." She retorted.

Kyoko snuggled into Kuon. "No... All I said is that I wasn't coming back." He told them.

"And I'm going with him." Kyoko added as Kuon leaned down and pulled her into a passionate kiss, shocking the crowd.

The blond male pestilence threw the television remote at the screen and whipped out his phone. "The number you have dialed is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this message by mistake, please hang up and try again."

His eyes settled on the television.

"Well Mika, it looks like this morning... two of Japan's finest... have left us. Good luck Ren-san and Kyoko-san. We'll be waiting to watch your Hollywood films." The entertainment news caster said in a sad voice and went on to explain that Kyoko and Kuon had left several hours ago and they would not be returning in the near future.

* * *

 _ **Eight Months Later:**_

The ads for the movie were everywhere. He couldn't get away from those golden eyes and the photo spread of her Las Vegas wedding and her new pregnancy were in every magazine. Kyoko Hizuri. She and her husband had become an instant hit the moment the landed in California... Right after their two week layover in Las Vegas eight months ago.

He had gone to America to see her a couple of times to try and reinsert himself in her life. He had been stopped at every attempt. No one had ever heard of a Kyoko Mogami. The only Kyoko they knew of at her agency had been Hizuri and unless he made an appointment with the agent (Yukihito Yashiro) that served her and her husband... He would only be seeing her on the big screen when their new film was released.

After they had left, his little media stunt had severely backfired on him. Groupies had started coming out of the woodwork and all of those times of unprotected fun that he had participated in, came back to bite him in the ass in spades.

Lory Takarada had released all of the information that he had on the boy under a guise of anonymity and it was revealed that he had been stalking Kyoko Hizuri (the Hollywood Starlet) and Mimori Nanokura (the International Model who was being groomed by Julie Hizuri herself). People were disgusted by him, sadly though... they only had themselves to blame for the loss of two of Japan's entertainment national treasures. Lory however, had no worries. He smiled mischievously as he faxed the new offers for his American children over to TME International for Kouki to look over and sign off, then forward to Yukihito Yashiro. Besides... He would go visit in four months when the new little Hizuri's made their debut into the world.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
